StevenTale
by Sam Pancakes
Summary: This is my first fan-fic EVER so don't judge to hard. AND Enjoi! Oh and it is the Undertale routes but I have my own little SU twists and stuff ;)
1. -Start-

**ALL CHARACTERS GO TO TOBY FOX AND REBECCA SUGAR**

Steven awoke to hearing...eggs cracking? He looks over and notices Amethyst chucking eggs into Pearl's room. He remembered Garnet and Pearl going on a mission yesterday, so he guessed that's where they were.

"Amethyst what are you doing?" Steven asked.

"Yo! Ste-man, your up! Come help me throw eggs on Pearl's stuff!" Amethyst told him

"Amethyst, won't she be mad at us?" he asked her.

"Not if she doesn't know it's us." Amethyst replied.

"Who else would it be?" Steven inquired.

"Just say that some teenagers came in and egged everything. She'll believe it if you tell her, she believes EVERYTHING you say, so could you maybe just do this one little tiny favor for me?" Amethyst pleaded.

"But, isn't that lying" he asked quietly.

"Oh, no no no no, it's like, bending the truth" she told him.

"That's like the definition of lying" Steven said firmly.

"Ugh, your no fun! Can you at least help me clean it up?" Amethyst asked.

"Sure" Steven replied, "Hey where are the others right now? I remember they went on a mission last night, are they back yet?" Steven asked her.

"Nope, they're still out." Amethyst said, grabbing two brooms.

"ALL NIGHT? Amethyst, aren't you worried?" Steven asked urgently.

"Steven, this is Garnet and Pearl we're talking about, they can handle themselves." Amethyst replied.

"I guess, but if they don't come back in an hour, we're going after them." Steven said anxiously.

"I don't see why your so worked up, like I said, they could handle themselves." Amethyst said sweeping up egg yolk.

"I know but they've never taken this long on a mission before." Steven said as he was wiping the egg yolk off the swords.

"Fine, if they don't come back in one hour we'll go after them." Amethyst declared. So after finally cleaning up the mess Amethyst and Steven decided to go get something it eat at Beach Citywalk Fries. They get the usual bits. Steven and Peedee talk about fries and life in Beach CIty while Amethyst keeps asking for more bits. After a while they go back to the temple. The gems still aren't home and it's been an hour. So they go after them.

"Where was the mission Amethyst?" Steven asked, about to activate the warp pad.

"It was like some sort of mountain, ughhhh lemme think...OH THAT'S RIGHT! It was Mount Ebbot!" she exclaimed. Then Steven activated the warp and they went to Mount Ebbot.

"Hey Amethyst, why didn't the gems bring you with them?" Steven asked as he walked along the mountain.

"Well, they said there were multiple reports of humans seeing 'monsters' around here, so they guessed it would be a simple gem mutant, they thought they could handle the gem mutant alone, and they needed me to watch you so, I stayed." Amethyst explained. Steven guessed that maybe the gems may have gotten stuck somehow, or maybe they we're poofed.

"Well we don't have to worry about them being shattered, gem mutants aren't the most intelligent creatures" Amethyst trying to comfort Steven. They kept walking until they got to the top of the mountain.

"Wait, WHAT? Why is there a giant hole in the mountain?!" Steven yelped, "Did the gems do this."

"It might just be naturally formed." she said. Steven looked at her with a confused face.

"Yeah, I know stuff!" she replied angrily.

"Ok! Guess we better head on down." said Steven as he leaped into the hole. Amethyst knowing the danger tried to stop him but alas he was already falling. Steven falls and everything fades around him.

"N-no, Bubble power...b-bubble powe..." Steven said as his eyes started to close

"No I can't die like this! Wait, what would even happen if I died? Come on, come ON! BUBBLE POWER!" Steven thought as he was blacking out as he was falling. Just then a bubble appeared around Steven preventing him from death as he landed on a patch of grass with his bubble around him. He then passed out from shock. Amethyst jumped down easily seeing how she was a gem and tried to get Steven to wake up. There was nothing Amethyst could do but wait. She sat there for a while until she heard

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" said a voice. Amethyst jumped back in surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" she shouted.

"Hmmm, your new to the Underground aren' tcha" he said

"Underground?" she asked obviously still shaken from the fact she was talking to a flower.

"Golly you must be so confused." Flowey stated.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here." Flowey said, "In this world you take damage, I think that's how it works on the surface too. Let's say you don't want to fight, start off with these friendliness pellets, try to get them all!" Amethyst reached for one of the pellets and hollered in pain. Flowey's face suddenly didn't look to innocent.

"YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD IT"S KILL OR BE KILLED!" Flowey said demonically.

"Die." Flowey stated as he surrounded her with pellets. Steven awoke from all the commotion and he sprung into action, he surrounded Amethyst and him with his bubble. The pellets still got closer, the bubble could only do so much, it looked like curtains for them. Until out of nowhere a fireball comes and hits Flowey making him lose control of the pellets. A woman that looked to be half woman-half goat who seemed to have shot the fireball, emerged out of the dark.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." said Toriel

-End Chapter 1-

 **So this was my first chapter of StevenTale, chapter 2 will probably be coming out later today or tomorrow, so be excited for that. And yeah this WAS my first fan-fic so please dont judge to harshly. SO YEAH, its Sam guys, peace.**


	2. Tu-Toriel

"What a terrible creature, torturing such innocent youth." said the mysterious half-woman-half-animal figure.

"Youth? I'm not a little kid, lady." Amethyst said, clearly offended.

"OH, I'm apologize for assuming your age, my chi...hmm, my...uh what is your name?" she asked us.

"Amethyst.." Amethyst grumbled.

"AND I'M STEVEN!" said Steven giggling.

"Well, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." Toriel said politely, "I was through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." she said gently.

"This way!" Toriel said as she started walking. Toriel then guided them through spikes, rocks, buttons, levers, and other peculiar puzzles. Steven, of course, was goofing off and playing the entire time. Until she leaded them to a dummy.

"Now, practice talking to the dummy." she said, like it was normal. Amethyst and Steven were now holding back from laughing.

"Ok...Ok Dummy, lovely weather we're having" Steven said trying his best not to laugh. Nothing happens.

"Ah, very good!" she said, looking happy with him. They went on more puzzles and task until...

"You have done excellently thus far however... I have a difficult request to ask of you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." she said, looking slightly odd. She then proceeded to walk to the other side of the room and hid. Steven and Amethyst both thought she was insane, they wanted to leave then but they couldn't leave Garnet and Pearl, so the ventured on! They kept walking until they saw the pillar she was hiding behind.

"Greetings, do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me, however there was an important reason for this exercise...to test your independence." Toriel stated.

"But, I walked with him." Amethyst noted.

"Oh well, now run along, I must attend to some business." Toriel said. She left them alone and they explored the ruins until they stumble upon her house. She had made a butterscotch cinnamon pie!

"Surprise! I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here, so I will hold off on the snail pie for t-" Toriel said before being interrupted by Amethyst.

"Woah, woah, woah, did you say 'living' here? Cause, sorry, but we're looking for our friends." Amethyst interrupted.

"Friends...oh..uh...sure they're right in here, STAY RIGHT HERE, eheheheeeee..." Toriel said nervously. She went downstairs and they never saw her come back up, so they went it after her. She then next to the door gesturing for us to go through. As we exited she quickly closed the door, and we swore we could hear crying. We noticed that outside the door it was...snowing so we just walked until we started to see something. We kept walking until we stopped.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." said a voice. Steven slowly turned around, as Amethyst watched closely. 'PFFFT'

"The ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick." the stranger said, now taking a more delightful tone.

"Hahahahahaha!" Steven cried!

"Heh, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton" he said, clearly proud Steven laughed at his joke.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Steven, Steven the...human...gem." said Steven.

"Gem? Your with those two who tried to attack us right?" Sans said.

"Wait...I gotta better question, do you wanna have a bad time." he asked, his eye turning blue.


	3. Skele-bros

"Bad Time?" Steven quivered.

"Heh, only joking." Sans stated. Steven and Amethyst heaved a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, you're a human, right?" Sans asked.

"Uh, sorta." Steven muttered.

"That's hilarious." the skeleton giggled, in a deep voice.

"So, what are you doing all by yourself in the forest?" Steven asked.

"I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now." he said, "But...y'know...I don't really care about capturing anybody. Unlike my brother, Papyrus, he's a human-hunting FANATIC!"

"Well he definitely won't be capturing me then." said Amethyst.

"Hey, actually I think that's him over there. I have an idea, go through this gate thingy, yeah, go right through. My brother made the bars too wide to stop anyone." said Sans gesturing towards the gate.

"Quick behind that conveniently shaped lamp." he said, pointing to a lamp, conveniently shaped like Steven. Steven ran and hid behind the lamp.

"Where do I hide?" Amethyst shouted.

"Just shape shift into an ant or something" said Steven. Amethyst shifted into a Heaven Beetle and crawled onto Steven's shoulder. Then a very slender skeleton walked over. Papyrus was the name Sans called him by.

"Sup, bro?" said Sans, casually.

"You know what 'SUP' brother!" shouted Papyrus, "It's been eight days and you still haven't...RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! You just hang around outside your station. What are you even doing?" Papyrus asked.

"Staring at this lamp, it's really cool, do you wanna look?" Sans answered.

"NO! I don't have time for that! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?" Paprus screamed, stomping his feet, "I want to be ready! I will be the one, I must be the one! I will capture a human! Then, I, The Great Papyrus, will get all the things I utterly deserve! RESPECT! RECOGNITION! I will finally be able to join the royal guard! People will ask to be my friend! I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning!"

"Hmm, maybe this lamp will help you." Sans stated, "And go a little easy on those exclamation marks."

"Sans you are NOT helping. You lazybones! All you do is sit and boondoggle! You get lazier and lazier every day!" exclaimed Papyrus.

"Hey, take it easy, I've gotten a **ton** of work done today. A **skele-ton.** " joked Sans. _BA-DUM-CHISHHH_

"SANS!" yelled Papyrus.

"Come on, your smiling." laughed Sans.

"I am and I hate it... ** _SIIIIIIGHH_**. Why does someone as great as me, have to do so much just to get some recognition." said Papyrus, sadly.

"Wow sounds like you're really working yourself, down to the **bone**." laughed Sans. _BA-DUM-CHISHHH_

Steven tried his best to contain his laughter.

"UGH, I will attend to my puzzles, as for your work, put a little more **backbone** into it! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH...HEH!" giggled Papyrus.

 _BA-DUM-CHISHHH_

Papyrus left and Steven could finally let his laughter out.

"You two oughta get going. He might come back, and if he does you'll have to sit through another one of my hilarious jokes." said Sans.

"Thanks for everything!" replied Steven. Steven and Amethyst started to leave but when they were about to exit,

"Wait, if you could go and say hi to my brother, it would mean the world to him. All he wants to do is join the royal guard. And don't worry, hes harmless." Sans told them.

"I don't know man, we gotta find Garnet and Pearl." Amethyst replied.

"Heh, don't know what I expected. Well see ya around." Sans told them. They turned and Steven looked back once, he didn't see Sans there.


	4. Puzzling Puzzles

As Steven and Amethyst walked slowly through Snowdin.

"Hey Steven, what did you think about those skeleton guys back there." Amethyst asked Steven.

"The short one was funny, wait, his name was...Sas...no...SANS. Bit of an odd name." Steven replied.

"Steven, he wasn't that funny. You just laugh at everything." she told him.

"No I don't!" Steven yelped. Amethyst made a fart noise with her arm. Steven had to cover his mouth to prevent Amethyst from hearing him.

"See. you DO laugh at everything. Farts aren't even that funny. Now, farting while there's awkward tension, that, that is funny." Amethyst explained. Steven and Amethyst kept walking and they happened to run into a fishing rod with a number on it. 'Call me' it read.

"I don't even have my phone on me." said Steven. So they left the rod and kept walking only to find the skeleton brothers, but how did Sans get there?

"So, as I was saying about Undyne..." Papyrus stopped. Staring at Steven, then looking back at Sans, then looking at Steven, then back at Sans, and again, and again. Until finally he turned around to speak with his brother.

"SANS OH MY GOD! IS THAT! A HUMAN!?" Papyrus asked his brother.

"Uhhhhh...actually that's a rock." said Sans, gesturing towards a rock.

"Oh." said Papyrus sadly.

"Hey, whats that in front of the rock" Sans inquired.

"OH MY GOD! (Is that a human?)" Papyrus screamed.

"(Yes...are we talking in parentheses now?...Is that a thing we do?)" Sans asked.

"(Shut up, brother. Your ruining my dialogue! Anyways.) Sans! I finally did it! Undyne will...I'm gonna...I'll be so...POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" yelled Papyrus.

"Man, this guy yells a lot." complained Amethyst.

"Human...and whatever you are, you shall not pass this area! Because, I, the great Papyrus...WILL STOP YOU! I will then capture you! You will be delivered to the capital! Then...ONLY THEN...I'm not sure whats next...In any case...CONTINUE...ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH" giggled Papyrus.

"Well that went well...don't sweat it kid, I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." replied Sans, walking away.

"LET THE PUZZLES BEGIN!" they heard Papyrus shout from across Snowdin.

"You heard the man." Sans laughed. We followed Sans until we came across a floor of ice.

"Hey, here's something important to remember. My brother has a very _special attack_. If he throws a blue bone at you the don't move and it will pass right through ya. Here's an easy way to remember. Imagine a stop sign. When you see a stop sign you stop, right. Stop signs are red. So imagine a blue stop sign instead. Simple right, when fighting think about blue stop signs." Sans explained.

"Wow, so helpful." Amethyst said sarcastically.

"Always happy to help!" Sans laughed. They slid across the ice.

"WOO-HOO!" Steven shouted. After they slid across the ice they kept walking and saw Papyrus and...Sans? Now they knew something was up.

"Hey weren't you just back there?" Amethyst asked.

"Heh, sorry, don't know what your talking about." Sans replied.

"SANS YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" Papyrus screamed.

"I think that's called sleeping." Sans giggled.

"Excuses, excuses!" Papyrus taunted, "OH-HO the human arrives, in order to stop you, my brother and I have created some puzzles. I think you will find this one quite shocking!" Papryus chuckled.

"I love puzzles! How many pieces?" Steven inquired excitedly.

"NO PIECES! The only thing that will be in pieces...IS YOU NYEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus laughed maniacally.

"Wha-" asked Steven.

"For you see this is the invisible, ELECTRICITY MAZE! When you touch the walls of this maze, this orb will administer a hearty zap! Sounds like fun..because the amount of fun you will have is actually rather small I think." interrupted Papyrus, holding a orb.

"Ok you can go ahead n-" said Papyrus getting electrocuted by the rock.

"SANS WHAT DID YOU DO!?" wailed Papyrus.

"I think the human has to hold the orb." answered Sans.

"Oh ok, said Papyrus walking through the maze to Steven.

"Hold this please!" requested Papyrus as he ran back through the maze. Steven and Amethyst simply followed his footprints he left behind.

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY...TO EASILY! However the next puzzle may...NOT be so easy...NYEHEHEHEHEH!" snickered Papyrus.

"Hey, thanks...seems like my brother's having fun. By the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing? We made that a few weeks ago for a costume party, he hasn't worn anything else since. Keeps calling it his 'battle body.' Man, isn't my brother cool." quipped Sans. Amethyst and Steven continued through Snowdin. Until they stumbled upon Sans and Papyrus...again.

(This is gonna be a reoccurring event if you couldn't already tell.)

"Human, I hope your ready for...Sans where is the puzzle?" Papyrus demanded.

"It's right there, on the ground. Trust me, there's no way they can get past this one." Sans told him. They picked up the piece of paper. It was a Monster Kidz Word Search.

"Oh how will we ever get past this." Amethyst said sarcastically.

"Uh...are you being sarcastic?" asked Papyrus.

"Guess I should've used today's crossword." said Sans.

"C..crossword, I can't believe you just said that!" argued Papyrus.

"Those two sure do argue a lot." she told Steven.

"Well, they are brothers. They, uh, kinda remind me of you and Pearl." Steven said quietly.

"Really...I don't see it." replied Amethyst walking away.

"Hey wait up!" Steven yelled to her, leaving the two skeleton brothers to argue about...puzzles. They kept venturing through Snowdin, solving mini-puzzles along the way, until they saw Papyrus up ahead.

"Hey again, what was it...Papyrus?" Steven asked.

"Why indeed it is." responded Papyrus. They walked with Papyrus until they saw...can you guess it...ANOTHER TRAP!

"Hmm, how do I say this, you were talking a long time to arrive, so...I decided to improve this puzzle by arranging the snow to look more like my face." gleamed Papyrus.

"Why am I not surprised." facepalmed Amethyst.

"I seem to have trapped myself with my own puzzle, but don't worry I, the Great Papyrus will solve it. But feel free to try to do it on your own." Papyrus told him.

"Ok..." said Steven beginning to start the puzzle. After Steven finally completed the puzzle he saw Sans on the other side of it.

"Good job on solving it so quickly." congratulated Sans, "You didn't even need my help. Which is great cause I love doing absolutely nothing." Steven and Amethyst continued on and they were both staring at them as they walked forward.

"Hey, it's the human, your gonna love this puzzle, it was made by the great ! You see these tiles, once I throw this switch, they will begin to change color. Each color has a different function!

Red tiles are impassable!

Yellow tiles are electric!

Green tiles are alarm tiles!

Orange tiles are orange scented!

Blue tiles are water tiles!

Purple tiles are slippery!

And lastly, pink tiles, they don't do anything!

How was that, understand?" Papyrus inquired.

"Uh no, I didn't get any of that." Steven told him.

"Good, this puzzle is entirely random! Now get ready!" Papyrus told them. The puzzle began to change color rapidly. Too fast for the human eye to see. Until it just was red and pink tiles. Papyrus and Sans just walked away slowly.

"That was easy." Amethyst replied smugly. They walked around Snowdin a bit more, running into Sans, dogs, knights, snowflakes, deer, whatever you could think! Until they went across a bridge and saw the skeletons on the other side.

"Human, this is your final and most dangerous challenge! BEHOLD THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" yelled Papyrus from across the bridge. Suddenly a whole arsenal of weapons appear around them, all aimed directly at them.

"AHHHHHHHH" they both shouted and they bolted across the bridge and ran as fast as they could!


End file.
